ClayFighter 63⅓
ClayFighter 63⅓ is the first Nintendo 64 installment in the ''ClayFighter'' series, and the third installment in the series. The game was originally planned for Panasonic's M2 console as ClayFighter 3, but after the console was cancelled, production shifted over to the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation, and was renamed ClayFighter Extreme. The game was released for the Nintendo 64 on October 21, 1997, while the PSX version was cancelled. The game was remade into ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut, also for the Nintendo 64. The game included various new mechanics, such as super moves, finishing moves called "Claytalities", and a Killer Instinct-styled combo system. The game was met with mixed reception, most of it being negative. Story (Khaos on Klaymodo!) The Isle of Klaymodo is the resting place of "Bessie" the purple meteor that came crashing out of the sky onto Klaymodo Island. Bessie has the essential ingredient, Bawk choy, necessary for Dr. Kiln's world dominating Mutagen. Klaymodo's chief baddies are the devious Dr. Kiln and local Voodist Happy Harry Houngen. With a combination of laboratory experiments and voodoo spells, they've created an "interesting" assortment of hooligans to help them take over the world. These hideous henchmen include Bonker, a clown gone bad and Ickybod Clay, the wonder from down under. Dr. Kiln was putting the touches on his top secret Mutagen code-named "Clay Claymorphisis" as Houngan walks through the lab door. When Houngan finds out about Dr. Kiln's secret formula, the clay hit's the fan. As the fight breaks loose, the vial containing the Mutagen breaks in Dr. Kiln's hand and it begins to take on a life of its own. The condition begins to spread rapidly and Dr. Kiln has no choice but to amputate his own hand. As the Hand hit's the floor, it scurries out of the lab and into the dense jungle of Klaymodo. Houngan quickly exits the lab in pursuit of the Hand as Dr. Kiln writhes in pain. Meanwhile as Dr. Kiln deals with his new found stump, a ship on a 3 hour tour capsizes just off of Rubbage Reef. The ship contains a lively crew of characters, each with their own agendas. Bad Mr. Frosty, a one time bad guy who's turned his life around and Kung Pow, a Wok cookery Chef Boy R' Clay. Taffyman and Blob round out the castaways of the S.S. Manure. - Taken from the 63 1/3 manual Game mechanics Claytality A parody of the "Fatalities" as seen in the Mortal Kombat series, a Claytality is a finishing move used on a defeated opponent, and usually involve cutting them in half, squashing them flat, knocking them off the island, or completely obliterating them. Parry Taken from Street Fighter 3, a parry is a way to block and not receive chip damage. However, you can only parry when standing or crouching, and not when in the air. Combo system This game has a Killer Instinct-''style combo system. That means that you use a special move, then hit a button (resulting in more hits) and then add in another special move combination (resulting in a combo finisher). The game also has combo breakers, which allow for the player to break out of an opponent's combo with a counter attack, and "Insane" combos, which are massive combos used on an opponent who is low on health, much similar to the "Ultra" combos in ''Killer Instinct. Characters Starting Line-up *Bad Mr. Frosty *Blob *Bonker *Ickybod Clay *Kung Pow *Houngan *T-Hoppy *Taffy *Earthworm Jim (special guest) Locked Characters *Sumo Santa *Dr. Kiln *Boogerman (special guest) Cheat Codes *Secret Options: Hold L and press C-Up, C-Left, C-Right, C-Down, B and A at the character selection screen. *Play as Sumo Santa: Hold L and press A, C-Down, C-Right, C-Up, C-Left and B at the character selection screen while highlighting the top left corner. *Play as Dr. Kiln: Hold L and press B, C-Left, C-Up, C-Right, C-Down and A at the character selection screen while highlighting the top left corner. *Play as Boogerman: Hold L and press C-Up, C-Right, C-Down, C-Left, C-Right and C-Left at the selection screen while highlighting the top left corner. Trivia *During the game's development, Lockjaw Pooch, Lady Liberty, the Zappa Yow Yow boys, High Five, and Hobo Cop were planned to be included in the game. However, they were removed due to engine limitations, which the exception of Hobo Cop, who was removed to avoid controversy. These characters, except Hobo Cop, were added into Sculptor's Cut. *During development, the game was originally called "ClayFighter Extreme", and would have also gotten a PlayStation release. When the game got renamed, the original title was kept for the PSX version. ClayFighter Extreme had to be cancelled due to it not being able to release at the same time as the N64 version. *The game was originally titled ClayFighter 3, and was going to be the launch title for Panasonic’s planned M2 console. After the M2 was cancelled, development moved over to the Nintendo 64. *The game's title is an obvious parody of the Nintendo 64's tendency to add "64" to the titles of games for the system, and it also parodies the titles of The Naked Gun series of movies. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 64 games